Conventional portable shelter structures such as collapsible tents or canopies usually have fabric structures supported by a rigid frame structure. The rigid frame structure may be formed from multiple, interconnected metallic or plastic tubes. Each time such a portable structure is used, the rigid frame and fabric structures must be assembled and combined together. In order to move or store the structure, the frame is disassembled and the fabric structure is folded or collapsed to a compact size. If the structure is to be used again, the frame and fabric structures must be reassembled to form the shelter structure. Such recurring assembly and disassembly is inconvenient and time consuming.
In addition, the assembly process can be difficult to perform. Many people, such as children and persons with physical limitations, may not be able to assemble the shelter structure. In situations where an easy-to-assembly shelter is required immediately, such as in an area that has suffered a natural disaster, lack of such shelter could have further disastrous consequences.